Hummer H2
| assembly = Mishawaka, Indiana, United States Jakarta, Indonesia (Berita) Kaliningrad, Kaliningrad Oblast, Russia http://web.archive.org/web/20120306204712/http://www.avtotor.ru/upload/pictures/gm2009.jpg | class = Full-size SUV | body_style = 4-door crew cab truck 4-door SUV | wheelbase = SUT: SUV: | height = 2003–05: | length = SUT: SUV: | width = | weight = 8,614 lbs | engine = 6.0L V8 (2002–07) 6.2L V8 (2008–2009) | transmission = 4L60E 4-speed (2002–2007) 6L80E 6-speed (2008–2009) automatic | platform = GMT 820 | layout = Front engine Four-wheel drive | related = Hummer H1 Hummer H3 Hummer H3T Chevrolet Tahoe Chevrolet Suburban Chevrolet Avalanche }} The Hummer H2 is an SUV and SUT that was marketed by General Motors under the Hummer brand. It is a large truck (slimmer and lighter than the Hummer H1), while longer, and taller with room for six passengers (including driver), seven passengers in some models. The rearmost part of the H2 SUV was modified to a pickup truck bed for the 2005 H2 SUT ("Sport Utility Truck"). Both the H2 SUV and SUT are being discontinued after the 2010 model year as GM is winding down the entire Hummer brand. It was the only one of the trucks to have the letters HUMMER between the grill. Overview ".]] .]] The H2 was built under contract by AM General at a specially constructed plant in Mishawaka, Indiana, USA. GM's GMT820 truck shares platforms with the Chevrolet Tahoe and GMC Yukon, but those vehicles differ in many ways and are constructed in three other GM plants. The H2's final frame assembly is made up of 3 sections: The front uses a modified GM 2500-Series utility frame, the mid-section is all new and is completely boxed, and the rear section uses a modified GM 1500-Series frame which is upgraded for the gross vehicle weight. The H2 was nominated for the North American Truck of the Year award for 2003. Unlike the other full-size GM trucks and SUVs, the H2 remained on the GMT800 platform after 2007, but was given an interior facelift similar to the likes of the new-for-2007 GMT900 SUVs. Hummer launched a special 2009 Black Chrome Limited Edition version of the truck. H2 production at the Mishawaka plant was suspended in January 2009. Engines * 2002–2007 6000 6.0 L (366 in³) V8 * 2008–2009 6200 6.2 L V8 Application The H2 has a light duty truck frame and has a wider-than-average track firm that may offer stability against overturning compared to some of the more common light truck SUVs, although objective tests have not been performed by the government or other outside parties due to its specialized vehicle class. It was marketed as both a general purpose vehicle and as an off-road vehicle. The objective of GM's mass marketing was to maximize sales, and the H2 is primarily used as a passenger vehicle on typical roads. Along with the Ford Excursion the H2 was also the base for a limousine conversion. Fuel economy General Motors is not required to provide official H2 fuel economy ratings due to the vehicle's GVWR.GM Buy Power Tax benefits in the United States Under the United States income tax code, the cost of vehicles over can be deducted from specific forms of income. This deduction was enacted decades ago to assist self-employed people in purchasing a vehicle for business use. The weight minimum was intended to limit the deduction to commercial-type trucks. For many years, the deduction remained below the average cost of a new vehicle, since large trucks were relatively inexpensive. Since it is a reduction in taxable income, the actual value of this deduction averages 30% of the price of the vehicle in question. The increasing popularity of these commercial vehicles in the last decade, however, pushed their average price to nearly double the average passenger car cost. In response, the 2002 Tax Act increased this "Section 179 depreciation deduction" to US$75,000, and it rose again to US$102,000 for the 2004 tax year. This is more than three times the current average cost of a passenger car in the United States and covers a large number of luxury models, including the Hummer H2. In late 2006, the deduction was again reduced to US$25,000 for vehicles with GVWR ratings between and . This deduction has received criticism as favoring large vehicles over the more energy efficient zero polluting electric vehicles, which received a maximum deduction of $4,000, $1,000 in 2007, and $0 in 2008. (Although this was for anybody, not just commercial deductions like Section 179.) Base price MSRP in 2008 for the H2 is $53,286. While the vehicle initially had high resale value, price depreciation has increased rapidly over the past few years and the H2 commonly sells for less than 40% of original price after just two-to-three years according to Newsweek. , H1, and H2 (L-R).]] Features Standard features Standard features include air conditioning w/tri-zone climate controls, tilt leather-wrapped steering wheel w/radio controls, cruise control, leather upholstery, heated front and rear seats, 8-way power front seats, memory system, premium sound system, 6-disc CD changer, outside-temperature indicator, compass, rear radio controls, and remote engine start (2008-2009). Optional features Options for the H2 include adjustable rear suspension, a power sunroof, rear view camera, DVD entertainment system, navigation system, and universal garage door opener. Yearly American sales References External links Official Sites * GM's Official HUMMER site * AM General's Official site Other Sites * National HUMMER Club * HUMMER Owners Prepared for Emergencies (HOPE) * Forbes Test Drive 2003 * [http://www.forbes.com/vehicles/2005/01/17/cx_mf_0117test.html Frank, Michael Test Drives: 2005 Hummer H2 SUT, 2005]. H2 H6 H2 H6 Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:SUVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Sport utility trucks Category:Off-road_vehicles Category:2 (model number) Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in Russia